rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Krissi The Vampire Dog
"Let's enjoy the time we have~" Krissi The Vampire Dog *Age: looks 18 but is at lest 560 *species: Dog/Vampire *Alignment: Neutral *fur: Light blue *Hair: Dark blue *Eyes: Light gray *Powers: She's a vampire *Backstory: (Not really much to say. But, I'll try to make a backstory for her) Krissi is the daughter of a clan-blooded and an outcast vampire. Having no knowledge of the clan her blood was connected to, her mother had lived in the alleyways of a big city, making Krissi more of an outcast vampire than clan. However, the two mix bloods in her toke a toll on her, she was forced to wear the cross-like necklaces to stay alive due to her overwhelming vampire energies, as the clan vampire energies would surely kill her and she wouldn't be able to master it. She works at a club where she gets pays, and always hangout with either Kyros or Juniper on her free time. on Weakness She can't take off her necklace or she slowly dies She can now take off the necklace whenever she wants, and she die like any other vampire. However, males is her weakness as well since she is easily off guard. Current Life She works at a club, and sometimes come around alleyways after feeding time. Likes and Dislikes She likes males(Even through it's a weakness.), she also likes to go into parties and she loves blood. She dislike the beach, the bright sun and other females that try to fight with her. Theme songs Vampire abilities Being a mix blood of Outcast and clan-blooded vampire. She has high senses and acute hearing, and her night vision in the dark is acute like it's daylight at night. As a vampire, she has a form of her own which isn't any different from her normal. Sharp fangs and large wings, vampires are quick in the air, far quicker than when they are running. They may seem very fast on their feet, but slow compare to a Lycan. Vampires have charm on their side, able to trick any fool into a trap, only those wise and smart enough could avoid them. Light Bending Powers (working on) *Krissi is now able to resist the sun's harmful rays. *Light Saber - She is able to form a sword-like weapon of pure light, causing damage like a laser. *Blinding light - She can blind her opponents for about 6 seconds. *Blazing Solar - During daylight hours, Krissi can run faster than a normal vampire *Solar Armour - She can form Armour of pure light around her, it may not touch her skin, but it gives her protection till 45 hits have been done. *Solar Force-field - A light force-field that can take up to 20 hits *Falling Star - A spear of light, almost like the stars at night, she can shoot a total of four all at once. *Piercing Light - An ending blow, once the light saber is stabbed into the opponent she can destroy the body with pure light. Only works on none-player characters, an lest giving permission of such thing. *(Thinking of more.) Friends *Juniper The Wolf *Kaede The Timber Wolf Rivals None. Family *Mother: Dead *Father: Tyone The Husky *Brothers/sisters: *Cousins: Krissi's own family *Husband: Kyros to Onup *Children: Aidan the Wolf/Dog, Amira the Wolf/Dog {Belongs to both me and Onup) Love interest 'Married to: 'Kyros the Sartan Wolf (Own by Onup147) Pictures of Krissi Category:Females Category:Dog Category:Baine's belongings Category:Vampires